


Truth or Dare

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Trapped in a Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are trapped in an unresponsive TARDIS, so Rose fancies a game to pass the time.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Public Call - Doctor Who fic exchange 2020





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildraspberrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildraspberrie/gifts).



> Written for Public Call 2020.

Rose was bored. The Doctor buzzed around the TARDIS, trying to pull knobs and slam panels to get it to respond, but the fantastic time and space ship refused to make a whirr. The cantankerous TARDIS also did not let the Doctor and Rose leave through the door, trapping them inside and limiting their access to certain rooms and corridors. 

The Doctor made the usual excuses to try to make her feel better. The TARDIS needed a tune up, or maybe some of the systems needed an extra charge. According to him, the poor old girl just needed a break, and she knew he’d always take the ship’s side, stroking it lovingly and looking worried as he swept his gaze around the silent, inanimate ship that was usually so perky and lifelike. 

While he puttered around the TARDIS jabbering to himself, Rose tried to occupy herself with what rooms she could access. Thankfully, she found her way to the dressing rooms and started to explore all the different clothing the Doctor and his previous companions had accumulated over time.

She could only do that for so long. She was getting stir crazy and restless, so she settled on an outfit to wear that was totally not something she’d normally wear, a revealing French maid outfit with sheer black stockings, -- and she knew that she’d get some kind of reaction out of the Doctor.

Or so she hoped.

She was motivated to get the Doctor’s attention away from the ship. As long as the ship needed to “rest”, Rose felt this was the perfect opportunity to spend time with the Doctor when they weren’t dashing about, running for their lives or distracted by the dangerous affairs of aliens and historical figures. 

Or maybe the TARDIS wasn’t the only one who needed a _rest_.

“It’s not all about you, you know,” Rose muttered, directing her statement at the ship, who, as expected, did not come out of her silent treatment to respond. 

Rose headed back from the dressing room toward the center console where she knew she’d find the Doctor still preoccupied with the ship, muttering to himself, speaking phrases that Rose would normally not understand. Though, she would smile encouragingly at the Doctor as she much as she could follow along. 

As expected, when she walked up next to him, he failed to notice her change in dress.

“Any luck?” she asked, coming up next to him as he glared at some warm colored circuits that he had obviously pulled out of the console, tried to reroute and change where the connections were going. 

He released an exasperated breath and grunted. “Nothing. She’s not saying a word and no amount of poking, jostling or screaming is getting her to budge. She’s not even responding to the telepathic circuits. It’s just a void… blackness in the mind.”

She saw him stare into space for a moment, let out a few more annoyed grunts and then finally seemed to notice not only Rose’s presence but that she had changed her clothes too.

The Doctor didn’t say anything at the moment, just stared at Rose as he tried to piece out the puzzle of Rose in a French maid outfit ... Rose from the twenty-first century in something that suited her but was not of her time. 

“Ah, is it Halloween?” he asked with a grin.

Rose shrugged. She grinned and spun around. “I was bored. What do you think? Should we both play dress up? You need a break too, don’t you think?”

The Doctor continued to stare, considering her request. “Hrmm, yeah, the ship’s not going anywhere. We should do _something…_ ”

Rose raised a suggestive eyebrow and smirked at him. She could think of lots of things they could do to pass the time until the TARDIS decided to behave again and let them go back to traveling.

“So, Doctor what shall we have you wear?” she asked. “I found a really loud jacket back there with all sorts of patchwork colors. I think it was supposed to match the question mark underwear…” 

The Doctor furrowed his brow. “Hey, I’ll have you know that jacket is vintage and I got a lot of use out of it back in the day… and well, they don’t exactly match but they could.”

Rose guffawed. “Oh, then I really must see you wear it now.”

“No, no, NO,” he insisted, which only made Rose laugh louder.

“Then... how about truth or dare?” Rose asked, throwing caution to the wind. 

The Doctor looked slightly taken aback and confused until he realized her meaning. He said, “The children’s game?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s not always for children…” she said suggestively, and she watched the Doctor swallow a nervous chuckle.

“Ah…” he began.

“I’ll start,” Rose said, taking charge. “Truth or dare, Doctor?”

He didn’t respond right away, and finally said with annoyance, “Truth.”

“Out of all of your companions,” Rose said, leaning against the center console. “Who was your favorite?”

“That’s easy,” he said, a little too quickly for Rose’s liking. “It has to be Susan.”

Rose frowned. She wasn’t expecting that. She was deluded enough to think he’d outright play her game and say she was her favorite. She was hoping he’d at least lie to her to escalate the tension she was trying to build between them.

But who was Susan?

“Susan, she must have been… really special,” Rose said, her voice faltering. The Doctor stared at her and Rose felt like she was under a microscope. 

“She was… “ he said with a fond smile. Rose didn’t really respond but watched him closely as the Doctor continued to smile. “She was my granddaughter.”

Rose’s face lit up with shock, not expecting the Doctor to have a granddaughter. She knew he was very old, an alien, and regenerated… but she sometimes forgot he was more than old enough to have grandchildren… or children at all!

“Oh,” Rose said, and she smiled at her own silliness. “I bet she was amazing.”

She was being honest, of course. Any daughter or granddaughter of the Doctor would be amazing, and she sorely wished she could have met her.

“My turn,” the Doctor said, still staring at her intensely. He shifted them back to the game. “Truth or Dare, Rose.”

Rose grinned and lifted her chin. “Dare.”

The Doctor walked up to her slowly. “Rose Tyler, I dare you to do what you really intended to do when you walked in here dressed like that.”

Rose’s mouth opened in surprise as she had not intended the Doctor to take things that far. A small satisfied smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he waited for her next move. She should have known he would have taken the game to this level.

The Doctor didn’t like to lose any games, and he rarely did.

Rose nodded and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. The Doctor lazily leaned against one of the columns in the center console, waiting for her. Rose leaned up and met his lips, brushing hers against his. The Doctor leaned into her kiss, and Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him into an embrace.

The kiss was entirely too short as the Doctor pulled away, but the Doctor was still smirking when he looked down at her, and she noticed a satisfied flush in his cheeks that matched her lipstick rubbed against his lips. 

“Truth or Dare, Doctor,” Rose said huskily. 

“Dare,” he said, just above a whisper, still locked with her eyes.

She kept her arms around his neck and leaned against his body. “I dare you to show me your favorite room in this cranky ship.”

“If she lets us,” he said, amusement in his tone.

“Let’s go,” she said, dropping her arms from him. Immediately, he took her hand into his.

“Allons-y,” he said grinning at her, and he pulled her along. Rose didn’t know where he’d take her, but at this point she didn’t care. As long as the TARDIS kept them locked up here, she got to be with him -- alone, and the Doctor seemed to understand her and what she wanted to do.

They had plenty of time to relax and explore, and Rose felt _this_ adventure with the Doctor would definitely become her favorite.

THE END


End file.
